Padded Comfort
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a prequel to the Ali and Marley AB/DL series as this story takes us to where Ali and Marley got their start doing the AB/DL Lifestyle... it takes place after Ali gets beaten up during summer 2015 as they finished Sophomore year of High School going to be juniors. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16 Rated M for Language, Violence, and AB/DL Content. Enjoy!


Padded Comfort

 **Summary: This fanfic is a story on how Ali Moonbeam got her start as an AB/DL as this story takes a look at Ali's first week as an AB/DL, and it takes place during the summer of 2015 after their sophmore year, going into their junior year of High School.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is Rated M for Violence, Language, and AB/DL Content. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as this is a Moon Kingdom Productions... ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Day One**

It was after Ali Moonbeam's sophmore year at Lamar High School where she went with her classmate, lunchmate, and childhood best friend Marley Wilson. It was a warm afternoon as it was Friday, June 5th 2015... Marley was at her house minding her own business while Ali was walking home from Senpais Cards and Anime store in Houston, Texas.

"Ah, it feels so good after spending my shopping at Senpai's! And I'm a junior now!" Ali said as she was very happy until she ran into one of her old bullies named Larry who began to make fun of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bitch!" Larry said to Ali before he called her a name resembling a female dog.

"Excuse me?" Ali asked him.

"I said watch where you're going!" Larry answered her before Benny appeared.

"Yea, what he said!" Benny said to Ali as well.

"Look, I didn't even bump into you two so just leave me be!" Ali demanded her bullies to leave her alone, while the bullies had smirks on their faces.

"No!" They said before they shoved her to the concrete and start to kick, hit, and punch her.

"Ow! Somebody help me!" Ali shouted and begged for help.

"No one is gonna help you!" Larry said before Tommy arrived as well.

"Hold her down, fellas!" Tommy said before Larry and Benny did so as Tommy was about to kick her face until owner of the very popular bakery named "Simply Delicious Sweets" named Richard Jones saw the whole thing and decided to be a good samaritan, and do the right thing which is not often in this world.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Richard shouted at the three delinquents.

"Why should we? She deserves it!" Larry said to the owner of the bakery.

"Yea!" Benny and Tommy said in agreement.

"If you don't stop I will call the police." Richard said before Ali turned her focus to them.

"Please do, sir... they won't stop..." Ali said to them.

"Shut the hell up, ya slut!" Larry said to her.

"That does it, you left me no choice!" Richard said before he dialed 911.

"The hell is he doin'?" Tommy asked Larry before Richard hung up.

"The police are on their way now! Attacking an innocent girl, who in God's name does that?!" Richard asked the bullies who stopped as two cops arrived, a young white officer named Chris Helms and a young black officer named Kyle Heyward.

"I am Officer Chris Helms, this is my partner Officer Kyle Heyward." Officer Helms said to Richard introducing themselves.

"How do you two do?" Richard asked the officers.

"Okay." They answered him.

"What just happened here?" Officer Helms asked Richard.

"These three young men were assaulting a young woman, kicking her hitting her and punching her." Richard answered Officer Helms honestly before the two officers began to confront Larry.

"Is this true, young man?" Officer Heyward asked Larry.

"Did you really assault this young lady?" Officer Helms asked Larry as well as the main bully Larry looked very smug, cold, as he also lookied like he had no sense of guilt, shame or remorse.

"Yes. She should watch where she's going next time." Larry answered the officers honesty, like he was proud of his actions to injure, maim, and maul an innocent young lady like Ali Moonbeam.

"Lawrence Harris Wolf, I'm placing you, and your friends Benjamin James Freeland, and Thomas Harry Collins under arrest for assaulting a minor." Officer Helms said while Officer Heyward put handcuffs on the three bullies.

"Excuse us for a minute." Officer Helms said to Ali.

"Yes officers." Ali said before the officers went to the three scalawags as Officer Heyward began to deliver their Mirnada rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?" Officer Heyward said to the three young men who were around 22 to 23 now.

"Yes." They said in response.

"I told you, Larry; I did not bump into you or your friends!" Ali said as she felt a sprain in her ankle.

"Ow." Ali said softly.

"Easy young lady... what's your name ma'am?" Officer Helms said to Ali before he asked for her name.

"My name is Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam but everyone calls me Ali." Ali answered the officer.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you young lady... on behalf of the Houston Police Department we are sorry this happened to you." Officer Helms said to her.

"It's all good, not your fault." Ali said before she felt the sprain in her ankle again.

"Ow." Ali said before Richard Jones who owned the bakery stepped in.

"I'll take you home, come on." Richard said to Ali.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Ali thanked Richard.

"No problem Ali." Richard said before he and Ali got into his Yellow 2015 Ford Mustang, as Ali got into the passengers seat first before Richard got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Oh my gosh... I am terribly sorry this happened to you Ali, that has never happened on this side of town since my parents founded and created "Simply Delicious Sweets" back in 1973.

"It's alright, it's not your fault... I'm just glad you did the right thing when you saved me... just like when Hulk Hogan came to the rescue back on January 7th 1984 when he saved Bob Backlund from a three-on-one attack by the Wild Samoans." Ali said before Richard chuckled a bit.

"That's pretty awesome." Richard said to Ali.

"Sure is. Ow." Ali said in agreement and pain.

"You know, I went to school with your mother. Her name's Amara Townshend, right?" Richard said to Ali before he asked her.

"Yeah." Ali answered him.

"Ali, your mom was a really nice woman. She is still caring and compassionate from what I hear." Richard said to Ali.

"Ow. yes sir. Sorry, but my body hurts." Ali said to Richard.

"You are golden Ali, put the passenger seat down, relax and just take it easy until we are home." Richard said to Ali.

"Yes sir." Ali said while Mr. Richard Jones kept driving until they arrived at the house with Amara waiting on the swing porch in front of the house.

"Oh? Isn't that Richard? And is that-" Amara said to herself before she saw Ali covered in dirt, scratch marks and bruises as she got up, and ran towards Richard's car.

"Oh, my God! Ali! Are you alright, sweetie?!" Amara asked her daughter.

"She got beaten up by three bullies outside of my baking shop." Richard said to Amara who gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Amara asked Ali who then nodded no.

"I don't feel so good." Ali said to her.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Amara said to Richard before Amara brought Ali inside of the house as Marley was playing on her computer before she saw Ali and Amara walk inside as she followed them inside.

"No problem, Amara!" Ricahrd said before he then departed and meanwhile inside the house Amara put her down.

"Ali?! What in the name of "Macho Man" Randy Savage happened to you, Al?!" Marley asked her best friend.

"Three bullies beat me up outside of Mr. Jones' baking shop." Ali answered Marley.

"I'm so sorry." Marley said to Ali.

"Thank you." Ali responded back before they hugged as Amara began to make Ali feel better and recover from her injuries by giving her band-aids, icing her body, and more.

"I hope you're feeling better sweetie." Amara said to her daughter.

"I hope so too, mom. Ow..." Ali said to her mom before Marley sat next to Ali.

"I know something that can cheer you up, Al." Marley said to Ali.

"Really, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley answered Ali.

"I'll excuse you two for a bit." Amara said before left Ali and Marley alone for a minute.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Marley before she typed up "AB/DL Lifestyle" to show her best friend on google.

"Here it is." Marley said to Ali before she showed it to Ali.

"What's this, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"This is called the AB/DL Lifestyle AB/DL stands for Adult Baby/Diaper Lover." Marley answered Ali.

"When did you start it?" Ali asked Marley.

"After school ended." Marley answered Ali.

"Oh?" Ali asked Marley who nodded.

"Sounds cute." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah well, I think you should do it." Marley said to Ali.

"Y'know, I would love to give it a try. To relive my innocence as a baby." Ali said to Marley.

"Sounds great." Marley said before Amara came back into the room.

"I'm back, girls." Amara said to them.

"Mom, Marley Just gave me this wonderful idea." Ali said to Amara.

"I'm listening." Aamra said before Marley began to explain the idea to Amara.

"You see, Mrs. Moonbeam, I told Ali about this thing called the AB/DL Lifestyle and I think it would do wonders for Ali." Marley said to Amara.

"Interesting. What does AB/DL stand for?" Amara said to Marley before she asked her.

"AB/DL stands for Adult Baby/Diaper Lover." Marley answered Amara.

"Well, sounds interesting." Amara said to Marley.

"Well Mrs. Moonbeam, what do you think?" Marley asked Ali.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Marley!" Amara answered Marley.

"Cool Mrs. Moonbeam." Marley said before Ali began to interject.

"So that means I can do it?" Ali asked her mom.

"Of course." Amara answered her daughter's question... giving Ali permission to be an infant again.

"Thanks mom!" Ali said to Amara.

"Marley and I will get the nursery set up in your room while you watch TV." Amara said to Ali.

"Kay mom." Ali said before Marley and Amara began to set up her nursery while Ali had the TV remote.

"Maybe some Tokyo Mew Mew will make me feel better." Ali said as she watched Tokyo Mew Mew while Marley and Amara were setting up the nursery.

"After seeing what happened to Ali today, I think it's time to let her relive her infanthood." Amara said to Marley.

"Agreed." Marley said before Amara turned her focus to her daughter.

"Ali, Honey... what do you want for your nursery? Like you want it exactly what it looked like when you were a baby but also adding in some anime stuff and My Little Pony stuff in it as well?"

"Yea, as well as my WWF stuff also." Ali answered Amara.

"Sure, but also you want a changing table, and your nebulizer in the same place as your crib?" Amara responded back before she asked Ali another question.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara.

"Already on it." Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said as Marley and Amara kept setting it up until it was finished.

"Ali, sweetie! Your nursery's finished!" Amara said to her.

"Awesome! Let me see!" Ali said before she saw the nursery which had a mix of My Little Pony stuff, Anime stuff, and WWF stuff as it also looked exactly like her nursery from when she was a baby as it had a changing table, and her nebulizer.

"Wow! This is so beautiful you guys!" Ali said to them.

"Thanks sweetie." Amara said to Ali.

"One thing is missing... the diaper." Marley said to Ali.

"Right. I can't wait to see what nappy you got me." Ali said to her best friend.

"These I just got earlier this morning... I was gonna try them on but I'm giving them to you." Marley said as she gave Ali two cases of the Rearz Pink Princess diaper.

"Here you go Ali, these are the Rearz Pink Princess diapers, so what do you think?" Marley asked Ali.

"Cute!" Ali answered Marley.

"Are you ready to try it out?" Amara asked Ali.

"Heck yeah!" She answered her mom.

"Then do it." Amara said to Ali.

"Yes Momma!" Ali said before she went into the bathroom, took off her pants, and took off her underwear which were blue briefs as she was about to put the diaper on for the first time.

"Goo goo gaa gaa...!" Ali said to herself while she was putting on the diaper, then she put it on as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You look so adorable Ali." Amara said to Ali.

"Thanks, Mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Would it be okay if you and Marley were alone while I got dinner ready?" Amara asked Ali and Marley.

"Yeah." They answered Amara.

"Awesome." Amara said before she went into the kitchen and began to cook dinner as Marley and Ali began to relax and hang out.

"How do you feel, Al?

"I feel great." Ali answered Marley.

"Awesome." Marley said to Ali.

"Are you wearing your nappy right now?" Ali asked Marley.

"Hell yeah. Wanna see?" Marley answered, and asked Ali.

"Heck yeah I wanna see." Ali answered before she took off her jeans revealing her diaper.

"Wow! You look really good in that nappy!" Ali said to Marley.

"Thanks." Marley said to Ali.

"What nappy is that?" Ali asked.

"Bambinos Classico." Marley answered Ali.

"Nice!" Ali said to Marley.

"Thanks." Marley said back.

"Want to have a quick play date?" Ali asked Marley.

"Sure." Marley answered her before they began to play and act like they were babies.

"This is funsies! Am I wight, Mars?" Ali asked her best friend.

"Totes!" Marley answered Ali.

"I still cannot believe that Twilight Sparkle is a princess, can you?" Marley asked Ali as they were talking about the end of season 3 of MLP: Friendship is Magic in which Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn thus becoming a princess... The Princess of Friendship.

"Yea!" Ali answered Marley before they grabbed out their Fluttershy and Rarity plushies.

"It was wonderful." Ali said to Marley.

"I agree with you Al." Marley said in agreement before they began to pretend they were Fluttershy and Rarity respectively while playing with their plushies.

"Hey, Rarity." Ali said pretending to be Fluttershy even doing her voice.

"Why hello there Fluttershy, what's going on darling?" Marley asked Ali pretending to be Rarity.

"Nothing just the usual, yourself?" Ali answered as she was still pretending to be Fluttershy as she also asked Marley.

"I'm trying to get some fabric and jewelry together so I can make an outfit for Princess Celestia." Marley answered as she was still pretending to be Rarity.

"Oh! That sounds nice!" Ali said to Marley.

"Sure is." Marley said in agreement as they kept playing while Amara overheard the girls as she was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"They are so cute." Amara said to herself.

"I wonder what Eric would think." Amara also said to herself while the girls kept playing, pretending to be Fluttershy and Rarity respectively.

"Well, Angel is doing pretty well." Ali said to Marley.

"Darling, that's splendid." Marley said as they both sighed and stopped pretending to be MLP characters and they went back to their normal voices.

"God, this is so comforting." Ali said to Marley vicing her pleasure in wearing diapers once again.

"Agreed." Marley said to Ali in agreement.

"Girls! Dinners ready!" Amara said as they got up, and put on their pants.

"Sweet! What are we having?" Ali said and asked.

"Chicken and rice." Amara answered Ali.

"Yum! Would it be okay if Marley stayed for dinner?" Ali asked her mom.

"Of course." Amara answered Ali.

"Since it's Friday, it's the weekend." Marley said to Ali.

"That's right!" Ali said to Marley.

"That means your staying over for the weekend Marley with your parents permission... if that is right." Amara said to Marley.

"I asked for their permission via text and they said yes." Marley said to Ali and Amara.

"Cool!" They said to Marley before they began eating their food.

"How's the food girls?" Amara asked them.

"Awesome!" They answered Amara.

"Good!" Amara said to the girls.

"Where's daddy?" Ali asked Amara.

"He's in London on a business trip with the WWE executives and Mr. McMahon." Amara answered Ali.

"Right..." Ali said before he sighed.

"I miss him." Ali said to Amara.

"I know you do." Amara said to Ali.

"At least I'm here." Marley said to Ali.

"Good point." Ali said as the trio kept eating their dinner until they were full.

"Want to watch some My Little Pony?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure! Then we can watch some Sailor Moon afterwards?" Ali answered Marley before she asked her best friend.

"Yeah." Marley answered.

"Hang on girls... do you want your milk in a glass or in a bottle?" Amara asked the girls.

"Bottle, pwease." They answered her.

"Well okay girls." Amara said as she got two baby bottles full of milk ready.

"There you two go!" Amara said to the girls.

"Thankies Mrs. Moonbeam." Marley said to Amara.

"Thankies Mommy!" Ali said to Amara.

"You're welcome girls." Amara said before the girls began drinking milk from their bottles as they were watching MLP... the episode they were watching was called "Three's a Crowd", as it was Ali's favorite episode.

"I can't believe that we're drinking out of baby bottles." Ali said to Marley.

"I know... and normally I don't do that." Marley said to Ali.

"Really?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley answered her best friend.

"Why?" Ali asked Marley.

"It feels weird drinking from a bottle." Marley answered Ali.

"Let's agree that this is a onetime thing, us drinking from baby bottles." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies. Before we finish drinking from the bottles, I propose a toast, to our friendship and the AB/DL Lifestyle." Marley said to Ali.

"Me too." Ali said to Marley.

"To your newfound interest in the AB/DL lifestyle!" Marley said to Ali.

"Plus also... for doing it with my sister from another mother." Ali said forcing Marley to chuckle a bit.

"Cheers." They said before they clinked their bottles together as they drank their milk.

"From here on out, we drink from glasses." Ali said to Marley.

"We've always done that except for right now." Marley said to Ali.

"True." Ali said before she and Marley kept watching My Little Pony until Ali messed in her diaper.

"Oh, Ali!" Marley said while holding her nose.

"Sorry." Ali said to Marley.

"It's cool." Marley said to Ali.

"I got you sweetheart." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, momma." Ali said to her mother.

"You're welcome." Amara said before she took off Ali's messy diaper, wiped her, powdered her, and got a fresh new diaper for her daughter.

"There you go, baby!" Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Mommy!" Ali said to Amara.

"No problem." Amara said as they shared a kiss before Ali and Marley kept watching MLP until the episode ended.

"That was awesome!" Ali said to Marley.

"So, what's next?" Marley asked her.

"Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose." Ali answered Marley.

"Cool!" Marley said before Ali got the DVD from her room.

"So, Mrs. Moonbeam are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Marley asked Amara.

"Of course I don't mind." Amara answered Marley.

"Good." Marley said back to Amara.

"I'm also glad that you're drinking from glasses instead of bottles." Amara said to Marley.

"Me too." Marley said before Ali came with the dvd.

"Me three!" Ali said before she thought of something.

"Wait, doesn't Dad know about this?" Ali asked her mom.

"No... he is in London." Amara answered Ali.

"I wonder how he'll react." Ali said to her mother.

"He may think it's childish. Anyway... but if he knows what happened he will understand." Amara said to daughter calming her down.

"I guess you're right." Ali said to mom.

"I agree." Marley said as they kept watching Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose.

"I am so worried right now, Mars." Ali said to Marley.

"About what?" Marley asked Ali.

"About my dad's possible reaction to me doing this lifestyle." Ali answered Marley as Amara came back into the living room, and held her hand.

"Sweetie... please relax?" Amara asked Ali.

"Okay, mom. I'll try." Ali answered Amara who called Eric who was in Londo, England as he answered the phone as it was 1:00 AM time but it was 7:00 PM in Houston, Texas.

"Hey Honey... just got out of the meeting and now I'm in my room just watching ESPN, what's up with everyone?" Eric said to Amara before he asked her what was going on.

"Eric...honey. Ali got beat up by the bullies again on her way home." Amara told Eric what happened.

"What? Is she alright?!" Eric asked Amara.

"She's okay... she's having the sleepover with Marley right now but she needs to tell you something." Amara said to Eric.

"Of course." Eric said before Amara put Ali on the phone with Eric.

"H-hey dad." Ali said to Eric.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked Ali.

"Yeah but I have something to tell you." Ali answered Eric.

"Sure. I'm listening." Eric said to Ali before she began to tell him.

"Don't freak out, but as a means to comfort myself, I'm doing this thing called the AB/DL lifestyle and that is where I relive my infanthood. And before you jump the gun, I'm doing this as a way to relieve my recent stress after what happened." Ali explained to her father what was going on as well.

"Well, I understand but before you started... you should have talked to me and your mother about it." Eric said to Ali.

"Yes sir. Marley introduced it to me." Ali said to him.

"Well, you still should have talked to your mother and me about it." Eric said to Ali.

"Your right." Ali said to Eric.

"But I am giving you permission to do so." Eric said to his daugther.

"Thanks Dad." Ali said to him.

"You're welcome, now I got to get to bed. I love you. Now put your mom back on the phone please?" Eric said to Ali before he asked her to put Amara back on the phone.

"Yes sir, I love you too." Ali said before she gave the phone back to Amara.

"Well, did you allow her to do it?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yes. Anyway, I have to get to bed." Eric answered

"Okay, goodnight Eric." Amara said to Eric.

"Goodnight Amara." Eric said before they hung up.

"He understands now..." Ali said before she fainted, but Amara managed to catch her daughter before she hit the floor.

"I got you, baby." Amara said to Ali.

"Is she okay?!" Marley asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"Yea, she just fainted. It's due to the stress of the attack earlier and the phone call." Amara answered Marley.

"Should we take Ali to her nursery?" Marley asked Amara.

"Yeah." Amara answered before she and Marley took Ali to the nursery as Amara set up the nebulizer.

"Glad I caught Ali before she hit the floor." Amara said to Marley.

"Me too." Marley said to Amara.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Marley asked Amara.

"Of course she is going to be okay." Amara answered Marley reassuring her.

"There you go sweetie." Amara said to Ali before she placed the mask over Ali's nose and mouth as she pulled the strap around Ali's head before she woke up but she was very sleepy.

"Thankies, mom..." Ali said in a sleepily tone.

"Wanna sleep with your bear?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yes." Ali answered Amara.

"Would you mind if I got my sleeping bag and I slept in here?

"I don't mind at all, Marley." Amara answered Marley.

"Thanks." Marley said before she got her sleeping bag as Amara gave Ali her bear Mr. Yum Yum.

"Here you go." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Mom." Ali said as she felt like she could fall asleep any second.

"Goodnight girls." Amara said to Ali.

"Goodnight Mom." Ali said back to her mom.

"Night, Mrs. Moonbeam." Marley said before Amara turned the nebulizer on.

"Goodnight Al." Marley said to Ali.

"Night Mars." Ali said before they fell asleep to end the first day.

 **WHEW! WHAT A CHAPTER THAT WAS!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALI AND MARLEY HANGOING OUT BY THEMSELVES WATCHNG WRESTLING ALL DAY LONG WHILE AMARA IS AT WORK.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
